YWE Royal Rumble 2017
YWE Royal Rumble 2017 is the first YWE CPV of the 2017 Season. This takes place directly following YWE TLC 2016. Background UHC Title - Phenom © vs. Mario Sanchez: After Mario had become the No.1 contender at TLC he now faces his former friend yet again and vows to defeat him for the championship. He claims the war between the two will never end while Phenom is looking to retain the title for the first time after failing to do so at Survivor Series, but willthe Superstar Of The Year do it? the stage is set. Tag Titles - Nightmare Syndrome vs. SWED ©: Antho and Kid are looking to get there titles back. Antho has been looking really focused while Nightmare kid seems to be distracted by the presence of Doggydog. Can Kid stay focus and help his brother to regain the titles? US Title - DJ Hero vs. Angel ©: DJ pleaded with the YWE gods to get one final match for "his" US championship against Angel. He claims he will prove ehe is a big dog in YWE and will take out the legend that is Angel clean in the middle of the ring. Can he do just that? Silvio vs. Double D: With the score 1 - 1 each between these two, they have decided to settle it here once and for all. Double D admits that he has a bit of respect for Silvio (which is the first time he has admitted something like that in years) however claims Silvio has bitten of more than he can chew. Silvio claims he will finish of Double D and then go on to win the Royal Rumble. YWE Title - "The Dark Shark" Alieus vs. Arrow ©: As Arrow successfully defended his title yet again he was allowed to chose his opponent. He chooses Dark Shark aka Alieus as he feels he has been screwed for the last year. Tensions between the two rise when Alieus claims if Arrow Debuted in 2011 like he did he wouldnt be the YWE champion right now and would have been released. Arrow retaliates by calling Alieus the "Participation Prize Champion". Can The Dark Shark finally win the most prestigious prize on Raw? or will Arrow prove yet again he's the top dog on Raw. The 7th Royal Rumble Match: Who will be the one? Victor X is looking to return to the main event while Fayth is looking to destroy all that opposes him and win his first title at Wrestlemania. Shadow who held the UHC for about a year didnt win Superstar of the year which he seems to be upset about, but he says winning the Royal Rumble is now more important than fan appreciation. Lula sees the Royal Rumble as a chance to get a rematch for the YWE title while Angel says he wants be be the first person in recent memory in YWE history to hold both the US and YWE title together after he defeats DJ Hero. This CPV is the anniversary of AJ Reyez debut and claims he will win the Royal Rumble as a gift to the Injured PJ Skillz. Many other superstars will compete and have a chance to win the Rumble. Who will be the one? Match Card 30 Man Royal Rumble Match YWE Championship Arrow © vs. Dark Shark Silvio vs. Double D YWE United States Championship Angel © vs. DJ Hero YWE Tag Team Championship SWED (Roacher & Francaios) © vs. Nightmare Syndrome (Antho & Nightmare Kid) Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Phenom © vs. Mario Sanchez Results *1. Shadow would interfere and attack both men causing a No Contest *2. DoggyDog would attack Nightmare Kid backstage, rendering him unable to compete. DoggyDog would also interfere in the match causing a distraction to Antho. DoggyDog & SWED (Roacher & Francaios) would attack Antho after the match. *4. After the match, Double D would shake Silvio's hand as an act of respect, making Double D turn Face *5. Tornado would come out to declare the YWE Championship vacant as a result of the draw. 30 Man Royal Rumble Match Category:YWE CPVs Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:2017